User blog:Dreamingflower/About Fanfiction
I decided to do this after posting a Hataraku Maou-sama! One-shot. For those who are curious, it's on Fanfiction.net. Anyway fanfiction is an important part of the fandom, because in there were allowed to release and funny, creepy, sick poor fantasy play that we have for our OTP or just for the shits and giggles. Everyone can write fanfiction no matter how young or old you are. The bad side it there are good written fanfics and poor written fanfics. Too bad the majority of the stories that are on fanfiction are trash. Poorly written plot lines, grammar errors, lack of examination, no details, characters are too OoC without a justified reason and the worst of all too many OCs. Some people like OCs some don't. I, for example am one of the people who is not very fond of them, unless they're side/ villain characters who are disposed quickly. I hardly read stories with OCs as the main, mostly because they are just a sad excuse to ship yourself with one of the characters. What's wrong with the ships the author decided? Aren't they good enough? There is a reason why we like the story and it's not only because of the jokes and the plots. this is fanfiction in a nutshell. Anyway, now to the next point. One thing I'm sad about, is how Hataraku Maou-sama lacks a lot in fanfiction and the little bit of the fanfiction that are written are mostly Yaou or again, OC centred and they lack knowledge, since they probably only saw the anime. I can't blame them, it took me a while until I found the translations for volume 3 to 7. But spoilers are everywhere on the Internet and I know a lot of people don't like spoilers, but the chance that we get a season 2 is very slim and for those who are waiting for Yen Press to release Volume 3, wait till Christmas because it will be released somewhere in December. Still people are free to write and post whatever they like, as long as they make it readable. Make sure it's not filled with HTML coding or all the sentences lumped together making you wonder what the hell is happening. I often dropped reading some,mysteries because the grammar was so horrible that I felt getting. An headache from reading it. So now I should go back to my rants about Hataraku Maou-sama! Fanfics. Majority are surprisingly yaou. Sure I can see why some people would see AshiyaxMaou. I see it more as a crack ship to make fun off, especially after reading the volumes and spoilers. I prefer to write stories that are close to cannon, AU are also possible, but I'll always try to keep them in character and built things up. Not sure if it's a bad or good thing, though. Currently I'm working on 1 Hatamou story and there's the one-shot I published today, while its not much, I can at least contribute a bit of my imagination to the fandom and I plan on continuing to do that. I can't say my fics are the best so go read it, but I know that my worries are not bad as grammar, characterisation, plot and any other details are important in a story also, you can guess by the language I use in on blogs that I don't write crap. So thank you to whoever takes him/ her time to read my ramblings and thoughts and I'll see you next time! Dreamingflower (talk) 20:23, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts